Flawless
by TRUsong
Summary: Love.Lust.Lies...Bianca is taken under the wing of Black Cross-Surviving Vampires look for revenge.Dun.Dun.DUN read and review.
1. Long Time, No See

Ch. 1

It's been three days since they left. I was drumming my fingernails on the table when Raquel looked up from her art project and gave me an exasperated look.

"For the love of peace Bianca! Would you stop worrying for at least five seconds?" She asked. "Lucas and the others are fine!" She said in a matter-of-factly tone. I sighed and looked out the window. It was a cool autumn day and the trees were painted with orange and gold. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid," I told her with a faint smile.

-------------

"You idiot, Lucas!" Dana roared. Both of us were running like hell, dodging trees and trying to keep ahead of the vampires behind us.

"Why would you do that? Where did you even get rolls of toilet paper?" She asked angrily. I chuckled under my breath and looked at her pretending like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Hey, I didn't know they were gonna see us," she glared, "I mean me- doing it." I said hastily.

"Whatever just fix it." Dana retorted as she suddenly stopped. I turned around to face what was coming. Dana pulled out a wooden stake and handed it to me. I gave her a confused look and asked, "Where's your weapon?"

She pulled a crossbow from the strap on her back and aimed at where the vampires were coming. I let out a low whistle and got ready as well. It was a crisp day, a perfect one to spend with Bianca. But no, here I am getting chased by a bunch of creatures who are about to most likely kill me and Dana. Great.

It was silent except for the snapping of twigs and the rustling of leaves. My heart was hammering inside my chest and my breathing had started to speed up. Dana gripped the crossbow more tightly and narrowed her eyes.

"Kate and Eduardo will start looking for us you know," She spat through clenched teeth.

"We'd better finish up quickly then," I replied. A loud growl forced me to whip my head around. Before I knew it the wind was knocked out of me and the ground rushed up to meet me. Strong hands pulled my arms behind my back and I was yanked up, off the ground. My vision came back slowly and I saw Dana being held down by a girl I vaguely remembered. I knew I could fight them off, but I wouldn't take the chance of getting Dana and myself killed.

"Black Cross was pretty dim-witted to let you in," a familiar voice said. I craned my neck and squinted as the sun hit my eyes. I let in a sharp breath as I finally recognized the known stranger.

"Balthazar?"

Balthazar's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Lucas" was all he murmured in a disgusting tone.

"Thanks for the warm welcoming." I added sarcastically.

"I take it Bianca's with you?" He asked, although it seemed as if he already knew the answer.

"Of course, so is Raquel." I answered. Someone coughed and I fixed my gaze on the girl who was holding Dana. She had soft brown skin and curls of hair that fell wildly around her face.

"Ah, Patrice," I said. "Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Shut up, Lucas!" She sniped. "Balthazar why in the world are we waiting?"

I looked at him and wondered out loud, "Waiting for what?"

"Don't mind me, with my cramping arm y'know," Dana spoke finally.

I ignored her poor attempt at a jibe and asked again, "What are you waiting for!" I could feel my muscles tense and heart beat faster. I heard Dana gasp and turned my head do look at her. Her eyes were fixed on something behind me. The approaching footsteps stopped beside me and the stranger spoke.

"I'm here," an icy voice said.

It was Mrs. Bethany.


	2. Man In The Mirror

Ch. 2

"Balthazar, we agreed to…" She snapped her mouth shut and her face changed into an expression that seemed as if she saw something filled with pure disgust.

Oh. Right. Me.

"_YOU_!" Her shrieking voice pierced through the forest. Mrs. Bethany lunged for me, hands curved to look like claws and eyes blazing as if they turned into fire.

"_No_!" Dana yelled. With a grunt, Balthazar whirled me around and shot me into a tree. I got hold of a branch and looked for Dana. I found her fear-stricken eyes locked on mine and nodded. She let out of a sigh of relief before trying to wrestle her way out of Patrice's arms.

A loud _bang_ shifted my gaze to Balthazar whose arms were outstretched in front of him. Mrs. Bethany was lying on the ground with a tree broken in half beside her. A sharp branch was poking out of her chest smeared with blood.

"Ah, _ouch_." I mumbled with a grimace. I jumped from the tree and landed with a soft thud.

"Did you just save me Balthazar?" I asked him with a hint of sarcasm. A few minutes had passed before he replied saying, "I bought you some time, now go." Something tensed inside me but passed quickly.

"This still doesn't change anything between us," I purred before turning to leave.

"Who said it ever would?" He said finally turning to face me with a fake smile. I snickered and turned to Patrice.

"If you don't mind, could you let go of Dana?" I asked. Patrice rolled her eyes and released her unwillingly.

"Geez, _finally_." She murmured under her breath.

"Don't try to follow us," I said. "There are more of us and we could take you guys down." Hoping he didn't sense my bluff I stared him straight in the eye.

"Lucas, Let's _go._" Dana whispered while pulling on my arm.

"Thanks," I added secondly to Balthazar. His face was set on a grim expression before Dana and I darted away from then.

"I'm sorry!" I told Dana for the billionth time.

"Yeah, sure. You're _so_ forgiven." Dana said, although I knew she was lying, _again_. We were sitting at a booth in the old pizza parlor waiting for Kate and Eduardo.

"Best not to mention this to mom and Eduardo, eh?" I pleaded.

"Uh-huh." She said absent-mindedly before taking a sip of her drink. _I bought you some time_. Something about Balthazar's words made me tense but kept slipping away before I had a chance to figure it out. As if on cue, mom and Eduardo entered the restaurant and looked around for us. I waved a hand at them and they started towards us.

"Lucas, Dana," Eduardo greeted us.

"Hey mom, Eduardo," I replied. Dana mumbled a _hello_ and scooted over so they had space to sit.

After getting settled, mom looked at me and said, "We have supplies that should last us about two weeks or so. Did you two find the vamps that terrorized the shop?" I snuck a glance at Dana who was suddenly interested in her bendy straw.

I sighed and answered, "No, not really. We lost track of their scent in the forest." Dana tried to cover a laugh with a cough but failed. I glared at her and of course, mom noticed.

"Lucas-'' Eduardo started to say.

"We'd better get going, it's getting late," I said, managing to cut him off.

My steps made soft thuds on the concrete floor to the washroom. My red hair was pulled up into a high bun on my head and I had on a blue night gown. I reached the washroom and switched the light on.

_Ugh. _

My face was a mess. It looked paler in the light with dark purple circles under my eyes and a few strands of hair caressing my cheeks.

"Just a little longer, Bianca." I told myself. I turned the tap on and let the water run for a few seconds before I splashed some onto my face. My eyes were already closed, so I didn't notice the figure standing behind me in the mirror.


	3. Taken

Ch 3

Arms wrapped around me and my eyes flew open. The hot water stung them and I was about to scream when the stranger suddenly whispered, "Sshh Bianca, It's just me."

Lucas' breath tickled my ear and I broke into a smile. I turned around din his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. He leaned down for a kiss and I stood on my toes to reach his lips. The sweet feeling of reunion was in the air as he bent down and swept me up into his arms. I pulled away to catch my breath and looked around. We were now in the middle of his room. Lucas let me on my feet and pulled me into an embrace.

"I missed you," I murmured against his neck.

"Of course, I'm only the most gorgeous guy on earth. I did too," He replied between the kisses he was giving me on my hair.

"So, how was your trip?" I asked while pulling him onto his bed to sit down.

I felt him tense and relax quickly before he answered, "Fine. Mom and Eduardo got supplies but Dana and I weren't able to catch the vamps that broke into that store last week." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes this time. I could feel that his golden brown hair was all messy which fell over his forest green eyes that weren't visible in the dark. His hand cupped my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"I haven't had any to drink the past two days," I whispered. It was a few seconds before he said something.

"I'm sorry Bianca, I know this must be really hard for you." He untangled my arms from him and turned so he could face me. "Here."

Lucas pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal his smooth neck. I placed my hand on it and could feel his steady pulse. I could see his blood flowing slowly…

My arms pushed Lucas on his back and he gave in with great ease. I leaned down and buried my mouth into his neck. His hands pulled me down to him and held me there.

The rush of his blood was delicious-warm and electrifying. A short moan escaped his lips and he shuddered light beneath me. I forced myself to stop and lay my head against his chest.

"Does that make up for it?" He asked huskily.

"Mhmmm…" I slurred.

_I'll never become a vampire_. I had thought-hoped, that Lucas would want to be with me forever. I was wrong though. I could sense he knew something was wrong so he changed the subject.

"Raquel told me you were always flipping out when we left?" He asked.

"Of course," I answered. "I love you." Lucas smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. My eyelids grew heavy and I yawned.

He chuckled and bent down to whisper in my ear, "Sleep, I'll look after you." I let myself drift away in the sea of dreams with Lucas protecting me.

--------------

She was so _beautiful_. I kept thinking over and over again. Bianca smiled in my arms and I leaned down to kiss her forehead. Everybody was probably asleep by now. I yawned and looked at the wall in front of me. I sighed and started to play with my fingers. Geez, I was _bored_. Why the hell couldn't I sleep?

A loud clatter caused me to jump and Bianca stirred. I unwrapped my arms from and got out of bed. I heard my joints stretch and pop in relief before I walked out of the room. A glint of gold caught my eye before I shut the door.

Sheesh, it was probably Eduardo looking for a midnight snack. I walked into the kitchen and saw him standing on the counter in front of an open window.

"What the-''

He turned around and I jumped back making a weird sound.

"_BALTHAZAR?!_" I roared. It was loud enough for everyone to hear me.

"We're taking back what's ours." He simply said before flying out the window. I raced to it and looked outside. He was nowhere in sight. _We're taking back what's ours_. Taking what?

The realization hit me and I sprinted out of the kitchen almost running over mom. I ran past her ignoring her frantic yelps.

"_BIANCA!_" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My heart was hammering wildly in my chest when I reached my room and lunged at the door breaking it open.


	4. Pledge Of Love

Ch 4

I ran straight for the bed with fury surging up inside me. I yanked the covers from the bed and found nothing. Bianca was gone.

I balled the sheets up in my fists and dropped down on my knees. My body was numb, I couldn't feel anything.

Just then Raquel came in and asked frantically, "Lucas, what's going-"

She walked to my side and fell wrapping her arms around me. "She's _gone_" I whispered over and over again.

Suddenly, anger surged through me and I jumped to my feet.

"Tell everyone. We're going to find her, even if it _kills_ every single one of us!"

-----------------

A gust of wind made me shiver violently and Lucas wrapped his arms around me tighter.

Wait, _wind_? Weren't we _inside_?

My eyes fluttered open to see his face. The thing was it wasn't Lucas's face, it was...was...

He looked down at me and our eyes met. Those same eyes that looked at me months ago filled with love, joy, laughter and...life. These eyes were now showing sadness and misery.

_Balthazar's_ eyes.

"Balthazar," I whispered numbly. My hands started shaking violently as he opened his mouth to say something.

He took a deep breath and spoke. "Bianca I-"

"_What are you doing?!" _I shrieked. My legs and arms were flailing and tears were flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks.

"_Stop it,_ Bianca!" Balthazar snapped. I flinched at his menacing tone and turned away from him. This wasn't the same Balthazar I knew and cared for. He was different. Changed. But he wasn't a monster. I willed myself to think he wasn't.

"How'd you find where I was?" I murmured.

"Lucas."

My breath caught as I remembered. "I asked him about his trip..." I whispered. "You ran into him, didn't you?"

"Yes." He sighed heavily and dodged a spruce tree. "Look Bianca, _we're_ protecting you now. Black Cross is a threat to you and us. Your parents _want_ you back, they miss you."

"And you?" I asked him flatly.

"I've missed you too."

I didn't miss the part where he avoided my question completely. He didn't want me here but he missed me. Balthazar kept his arms around me as her ran gracefully making no sound. I closed my eyes and willed for sleep to come. It never would.

------------------

I was arming myself with stakes and daggers when there was a knock on my door. I turned the knob and opened it. Raquel was looking down at her intertwined hands.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"Hey." I could see that her eyes were red and puffy. "You must be really close with Bianca?" I asked, my throat hurting at the mention of her name.

"Yeah." She managed to say between a mix of chuckles and sobs. She started kicking the ground with her foot and took shaky breaths.

"Are you coming on the search?" I asked.

Raquel nodded saying, "I want to help you Lucas."

I gave her a stiff nod and told her to suit up.

***

"_We have to find her_!" I yelled at my mom.

"I _know_ that!" She retorted. "What if there's too many Lucas?!" She demanded.

I wasn't in the mood for figuring things out. I need to find Bianca.

"You would know, you led Black Cross for the massacre at Evernight." I said flatly. She flinched like I slapped her.

"That's _enough,_ Lucas." Eduardo snapped. "I'll set up a group to go with you tonight."

"I'll only appreciate it if they're actually willing."

It was the last thing I said before I went to my room to get ready. I shut the door after Raquel left and rested my head against it.

"I'll find you Bianca," I whispered. "I _promise_, I'll find you."

-----------------

We reached a mansion that looked like it had been through the War of 1812. Its windows were broken and Ivy was growing along the sides. We walked through the double doors and I looked around. In front of me was a grand staircase with intricate carvings on the rails with steps that were made from Maple wood and were polished nicely. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling with painted cherubs.

"Wait here," Balthazar told me. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around me once again meant as an embrace. He let go noticing I wouldn't react and left.

I walked slowly to the staircase and let my fingers trail the carvings. I turned my head to see that the walls were decorated with a pattern of mirrors places sided by side. I heard a loud gasp and whipped my head around.

"Adrian look, our little girl, she's come home."


	5. Confrontation

Ch. 5

My mother and father flew down the stairs and leaped for me.

"_We missed you so much!" _My mother's and father's voices were muffled by their tears and my hair. Despite the fact I was furious with them for letting Balthazar kidnap me, I was glad they were alive. My mother took my face in her hands and said, "We're so sorry for not telling you the truth Bianca!"

My body sagged and I sat on one of the steps. That's right. They weren't 'officially' my parents. Their deal with the wraiths was more than they bargained for.

"We thought you never survived the fire." Adrian, my dad, whispered while resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I've been taken care of," I said with a small smile.

"By _who_?" My mother asked curiously. My eyebrows shot up. They didn't even think about maybe if I _did _survive I would've been with Lucas and Black Cross? And here I thought they didn't care for rivalry anymore.

"Well..." I started to say but Patrice popped in and started squealing.

"Bianca, you're back!" She piped while pulling me into an embrace.

"Hi." I replied trying to sound enthusiastic. Patrice hugged me again and whispered in my ear, "Act happy, we'll talk in my room." She pulled back and smiled a convincing smile at my parents. They smiled back and held each other tightly. I turned around at the sound of a door opening and saw Balthazar standing in the archway with Mrs. Bethany looking the same as ever. She had no expression on her face at all. Her hair was piled up into a neat bun and had on a deep purple suit.

"Miss Olivier," she spoke. "I'm glad to see you're alive." She smiled and fooled no one but my parents.

----------------------------

"Where would they be taking her?" Dana asked particularly to no one. I sighed and looked out the truck's window. The moon looked perfect tonight.

"Lucas did you hear what I said?" Eduardo asked, breaking into my trance.

"Huh?" Was all I managed to say.

"I said we'll go into Riverton and start looking there."

"We might find some leads," mom added.

I had told everyone else about the encounter with Balthazar, Patrice and Mrs. Bethany. Thankfully no one had freaked out. They probably already felt sorry for me.

"Yeah, sure." I said numbly.

"We're going to find her," Raquel said laying a hand on my shoulder. I gave her a small smile and looked back at the moon. I shut my eyes and leaned my head back against the window.

***

The truck came to a stop and I opened my eyes groggily. Dana was getting out looking sleepy as well. I yawned and hopped out. The street lamps were on, burning brightly into the night. A group of girls passed by a boutique and started laughing at a funky looking dress in the window.

"Lucas, you and Raquel check the woods, while the rest of us fan out across town." Mom announced. "Be _careful_."

I nodded stiffly as Raquel grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the dirt road. There were fewer houses and street lamps as we walked further on. She tried to make a few attempts to small talk with me but I only gave her one-word answers. The silence stretched on as we reached the trees. A cold wind blew by making Raquel and I shiver. I looked at her and met her frightened gaze.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "No vamps here." I started to walk and she followed like an obedient dog. It was getting darker by the minute and here I am walking in the woods with my girlfriend's best friend- I sighed and kept on walking. I looked back frequently feeling like someone was watching us.

"_What's wrong_?" Raquel asked frantically.

"Nothing." I said trying to reassure her. "If we manage to find anything we tell the others when we get ba—"

I noticed only hearing one pair of footsteps. I whirled around and found empty space. Nothing. _No_, not her _too_!

"_Raquel?_" I called. "_RAQUEL_!" The trees began to sway in protest and it suddenly got colder. I wrapped my arms protectively around myself while my teeth started chattering.

_Lucas_.

A voice in my head whispered.

_Find her, find our daughter._

I looked around and saw between two Oak trees a light. I moved closer realizing that the light was shaped into a figure beckoning me forward with a hand. I found my feet walking against my will. _What the_ _heck_?

_Don't resist_.

I looked into her mystical eyes and decided to relax.

"Who are you?" I asked out loud.

_Louise._

I only had one thing on my mind: Find Bianca.

"Do you know where Bianca Olivier is?" I asked for fiercely this time. I don't know why I would be asking _her._ But I was too frantic too even care if she was a stranger haunting me...—after a moment of hesitation she nodded--...or not.

I froze. She knew were Bianca was.

"Tell me now, or I swear I'll _kill_ you!" I demanded furiously.

_You can't, I'm already dead. _

_---------------------- _

Patrice's room was the last door on the left. I walked slowly up the grand staircase trailing fingers once again on the carvings and found it easily. I turned the brass knob and took a deep breath.

I found her sprawled across her bed, reading a gossip magazine. "If Robert Pattinson chooses Emilie over Kristen...Oh hey!" She greeted as she saw me.

"Hi." I replied. Patrice must've seen the expression on my face because she sat up and asked me to join her.

" 'Kay I know you're probably furious at Balthazar and me-"

"Wait, _you _had something to do with kidnapping me?" I asked her while my eyebrows came together.

"Well, kinda..._yeah_" She confessed. "I'm sorry Bianca, It's not safe for you to be with Black Cross!" She gave me a big hug and drew back.

"Who else knows? I mean that I was with Lucas." I asked.

"Balthazar, me and probably Mrs. Bethany. I saw the way she looked at you downstairs."

"I'm surprised my parents didn't find out about me." I couldn't bear telling Patrice I was actually _part _of Black Cross.

"We didn't want to tell them either, Bianca. They'd probably never stop looking for you, just like the last time." She whispered. "Running into Lucas was a one in a million chance. We staked Mrs. Bethany because we knew she wouldn't want you here at the secret sanctuary even if you were in need of a place to stay. Balthazar and I agreed to follow Lucas and his friend after they left the woods the other day, knowing they'd lead us to the place they were staying, where you would be. We waited till everything seemed quiet and Balthazar created a diversion. I saw that Lucas was still awake so I told him to lead Lucas out of the room. When he left, I snuck in through the window and carried you halfway to the forest. Balthazar then took you from me before I went back to cover our tracks at your place and de-stake Mrs. Bethany."

She finished with a long sigh. I stared at her in silence before tears welled up in my eyes.

"Did you consider about what I thought?" I asked quietly.

"Well, don't you want to be with your family?" She asked back.

"But I _love_ Lucas, Patrice!" My tears overflowed and I flew into Patrice's arms knowing that I should've been mad at her. Yelling at her and screaming at her to take me back. But I needed someone to comfort me. She kept telling me it would be okay and that I'd learn to forget him. How could she think that?

I pulled away from her and walked out of the room. My eyes were looking at my feet when I ran into Balthazar. His hands braced my arms before I had a chance to fall.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Is there something wrong?" Balthazar asked.

"I want to go back," I answered.

"Bianca, I know you probably do—"

"Bianca, I need to talk with you." Balthazar was cut off by Mrs. Bethany's request. She was on the last step of the staircase with her hands behind her back watching us cautiously.

"Fine." I said.

A sigh escaped my lips and looked at Balthazar. He gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "Stay awake tonight. I'll pick you up at eleven sharp." He didn't let go as if waiting for me to hug him back. He finally did notice I wasn't going to do anything.

Balthazar walked down the hall behind me and disappeared into one of the nearby doors. I looked back at Mrs. Bethany who was descending down the stairs. A chill went through me, but after a moment's hesitation, I followed her.

**Chapter 6 coming up.**

**PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING =P (''')(='-'=)(''')**


	6. Persuaded

Ch. 6

She led me down a corridor decorated with paintings of men and women I didn't know. They were all pale and very beautiful.

"Ancestors," Mrs. Bethany said without turning to look at me. She stopped at a wooden door and walked in. I went in after her and looked around. It smelled of strong lavender.

Of course.

She walked to a desk and sat on a leather swivel chair. Mrs. Bethany gestured for me to follow. I sat on a stool in front of her and started to fiddle with my fingers.

"Bianca, you should be ashamed of yourself." I looked up in confusion. What could she be talking about? Unless…

"You know?"

"Lucky for you, I haven't told your parents…yet."

"Why'd you even bother, you could ha---''

"_Because I want this to end!_" Mrs. Bethany slammed her hands on her desk and stood up shrieking. "Can't you see? You've caused _so_ much trouble! Evernight is now _history_, Black Cross abolished over half of Evernight's students and vampires!" She stopped to take a breath. "How many more _must die _for you to see, you're allying yourself with the _enemy_!"

I stared at her in shock. What? Was she implying that _I _caused _everything_? "What does this have to do with me? I wasn't the one who kept secrets, I wasn't the one who never knew about the wraiths, I wasn't the one who led Black Cross into the massacre. It was _you_." I glared at her menacingly and mentally smiled when she flinched slightly. "_You're_ the one who had bad ties with Charity, which caused her to go all insane and tell Black Cross abo—''

"Do _not _put the blame on me, Bianca." She grimaced and began again. "The wraiths are still after you."

"What, are you _giving_ me to them? If you do, what about my parents? And Black Cross? They'll be merciless when they come to kill you. Especially Lucas." I spit back.

"I'll be taking care of your parents after you're gone," a mischievous smile forming.

"And as for Black Cross, well we both know there's only _one_ person you _really_ care about."

I let in a sharp breath and tensed. "Keep Lucas out of this," I said through clenched teeth.

"Don't fret my dear; you'll be seeing him soon anyways."

---------------------------

"Wait, so Bianca's parents, Celia and Adrian are only her _physical_ parents? While you and your 'partner' are her_ spiritual_?"

_Yes_.

I was so confused.

"And you made a bargain with them to let them keep Bianca until a certain point but they won't give her back?"

_Yes_.

I sighed. Bianca never told me any of this.

_It is not her fault, she never knew_.

_Would you risk your life to save her_? She suddenly asked.

Geez, is she that stupid?

She glared.

"I mean of course. I'd do anything for Bianca, I'd risk anything as well."

Something flashed across Louise's face but arranged her features quickly.

_Very well, follow me_.

"Where's Raquel?" I asked suddenly remembering.

_Don't worry, she's safe._

She turned and began to float deeper into the forest. Not wanting to lose her, I followed hoping Raquel was safe with the others. The wind had died down and stars had started to appear in the sky. I was reminded of the memory with Bianca. I looked up to see Louise waiting for me. I broke into a jog and finally caught up to her.

"I'm surprised I didn't freak out as much as I thought I would if I saw a ghost," I said trying to make small talk.

_Just wait, we're almost there_.

-------------------------------

Patrice was already sleeping when I got to the room. I closed the door softly and tip toed to the window hearing her murmur something about hating a guy named 'Robert Pattinson' choosing 'Emilie' over a girl named 'Kristen'.

Wow. She definitely has some issues.

Balthazar said to wait and stay awake. I looked out and saw the night was painted with glittering dots. The trees swayed in a silent rhythm, praising the beautiful moon. It was full tonight.

My eyes started to droop as I replayed the conversation I had with Mrs. Bethany. She said Lucas was coming!

That was impossible. He has no more a clue than I do where in the world this place was. For all I knew we could be in Oklahoma. I rested my head against the window and let the cold relieve my headache. A shadow passed over my face and I made my eyes flutter open.

Outside the window was Balthazar, holding a black bag. I unlocked the latch and slowly pushed the window open.

"Come _on_," he whispered. "I'll catch you."

I swung my leg over the sill and grabbed the outstretched hand he was holding out for balance. I banged my head against the top and earned a few chuckles from Balthazar.

"_Shut up_," I hissed at him. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and yanked. I gasped as my grip on the ivy caught loose.

"_What are you doing_?"

He jumped from the sill.

The wind whipped my hair around as an overwhelming feeling of excitement and fear exploded inside me. I smiled and craned my neck to see Balthazar grinning recklessly as well. It was only a few seconds before we landed on the ground with a thud.

He let go of me and I patted down my top, trying to flatten the wrinkles.

"So why exactly am I letting you keep me awake?" I asked him curiously.

"Well one, on a midnight picnic," Balthazar answered while lifting the black bag. "And two. To speak reason with you."

"Do you think we're going to get caught?" I asked him.

"Probably not, they like me."

"Oh." I bit my lip and nodded okay. I around anyways to see if anyone was there. I turned back and saw Balthazar walking towards the tall tree on the hill. Its branches reached out, creating plenty of shade on the hill. I followed and sat on the space in front of him. He pulled out a thermos from the bag and handed it to me.

"Here, you must be thirsty by now." The mention of my thirst made my stomach gurgle. I unscrewed the lid and gulped down the contents.

"Bianca, you're not going to leave here."

"Yes, I am." I replied. "Mrs. Bethany knows about what happened and apparently the wraiths aren't finished with me yet."

He tensed.

"Lucas won't be able to protect you. He knows nothing about them. He's a vampire hunter."

"And what are you saying?" I asked him, starting to get furious.

"I was thinking, maybe I could look out for you, if you stayed here." He murmured softly.

He still cared for me. Of course. I mean we were like—

And then I suddenly fled with Lucas the night of the fire without telling him.

It'd be so much easier if I stay here, not pretending anymore. I could be with my _parents _and under the protection of Balthazar. He and I—

_No_. I love Lucas. We were destined to be together. HE loves me and cares for me. I wouldn't betray him like that.

"I'm sorry," I said looking into his eyes. "There's nothing you can say or do to change my mind."

With that, I stood up and started to head for my room when he answered, "Maybe there is."

I stopped and turned back around. He took slow deliberate steps and tilted my chin up with a finger. He gazed into my eyes delivering a silent message he'd been wanting me to hear.

They told a story of grief, sorrow and…longing. Behind his mask was the feeling of uncontrollable love. Balthazar still loved me.

"I'd do anything to keep you safe, Bianca." He murmured. He bent his head and brushed my lips lightly with his. I knew I should pull away now. _Had_ to. But a part of me was thinking of the many days he had protected and cared. Even if I was the one breaking his heart, knowing he knew about Lucas and me.

I knew he loved me then, loves me now, and will always love me. It would be so much easier a life to live, knowing you could always be together, without keeping secrets from family and of course, each other.

He kissed me harder and I finally let go.

My arms wound around his neck pulling him closer to him. He moaned and placed a hand on the back of my head. My head was filled with memories of Lucas and me but he kept forming into Balthazar.

I gasped as he fell, pulling me down with him. "I've waited so long for you," He murmured. He rolled so I was beneath him, hovering and holding his weight off me. I laid my head back, arching my neck as he started to kiss my throat. I moaned and felt him shudder in pleasure. One butterfly kiss, he planted on my neck before he bit down. He drank and all I could do, wanted to do, was pull him closer with my hands.

My breath got ragged as he pulled away. He rolled again and I was suddenly on top of him. I lowered m lips to his neck but hesitated.

"Go," he said huskily. "Drink." I could feel my fangs extend in my mouth as I in return bit him.

His blood was like lava flowing slowly down my throat. It was delicious and addicting. I pulled back, controlling myself and looked into his eyes. He caressed my cheek with his hand and asked, "Does this persuade you enough to stay?"

I kissed him once more and was about to pull away when he wrapped his arms around me. Our mouths parted against each others as he trailed his fingers down my cheek, to my through, down my arm and to the hem of my sweater. My kisses became fiercer which gave him my answer.

He pulled the sweater above my head which left me in a flimsy camisole. I shivered in delight as he began to tease with my strap. He pulled it down, laying a hand on my bare shoulder. He ran his hand across my collar bone and stopped.

I closed my eyes and smiled, too busy to notice the unnatural blue light and hear the footsteps approaching as they suddenly stopped right in front of us.


	7. Betrayed

Ch. 7

_We're here. _

My legs were so tired. I swear, I'd rather have them cut off right now.

I looked around and saw trees, lots of them. They crowded an old looking mansion made of what looked like wood. It was hard to see in the dark even with my sharpened senses. I was sure that was Ivy that crept along the walls. It was a nice place, I had to admit.

"And you're positive that Bianca's here?" I whispered out loud.

_Yes_, she turned to me. _I'll go get her_. She turned back, giving me a smile that seemed off. Weird. What else is normal for me anyways? I sat on the grass and well…did nothing. I looked up at the moon and sighed. What was strange though that instead of feeling relief and determination to find Bianca, pangs of anger and fear washed through me. It must be cause I'm anxious or something.

Louise came back shortly after with a composed look on her face.

_She's not in there_.

"_What!_" I jumped to my feet and rushed to her.

_She was not in her room._

"You probably missed her or something, which way to her room?" I asked her, craning my head all ways, already starting to walk. Bianca was near. I froze.

Closer than I thought.

I took slow deliberate steps and stopped, staring down at the foulest creatures I've ever seen.

-----------------------------------

I looked up in a haze, unable to steady my mind.

I froze.

My heart filled with ice and I had suddenly stopped breathing. I stood up in an instant and brushed the dirt away. Balthazar cleared his throat and stood behind me. He bent his head and whispered in my ear, "Don't panic, love."

He kissed my temple and was the silent. The gesture was distant I couldn't see or feel anything really. I didn't care that a wraith was floating so close. I didn't care that I was soon to be a vampire. I didn't care about my problems.

All I cared for was the boy standing in front of me. I stared into his eyes and saw a stranger; cold and angry.

Despite that, I smiled and reached out for him. _He came for me_. "Lucas," I whispered.

He flinched back and grimaced. "_Don't_. _Touch_. _Me_." He spat through clenched teeth.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I tried to say with a steady voice but broke.

"Well sorry for showing up, I'm sure you didn't seem to care a few moments ago."

I flinched. I already knew what was coming. Lucas smile in disbelief and shook his head. "I can't believe I could've been that stupid to actually think you were something different, Bianca."

A spark of hope ignited in my chest… "I was wrong."…and burnt out. The Lucas I knew and loved was gone. Because of me. "You're just a blood sucking parasite who cares for _nothing_ but herself."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "But I thought I'd never see you again," I whimpered again, helplessly.

"Even better, you betrayed me in your heart." He gazed into my eyes, showing me fury and disbelief, but also pain and sadness.

"I thought tha---''

"Stop, just _STOP!_" He covered his face with his hands. "I don't want to hear you, let alone look at you anymore." He turned on his heel but stopped throwing over his shoulder, "You're exactly like your parents you know; dishonest and disloyal to your word. Don't expect to see me again."

"Don't be too sure my darling."

I whirled around to see the ghost hold her arm out towards Lucas. I looked back at him and gasped. He was on the floor writhing in agony and silent pain.

"_Lucas!_" I shrieked. Balthazar wrapped his arms around me before I had a chance to stumble towards Lucas. His eyes rolled back in his head as his body notched it down to twitching.

"Wonderful."

The three of us turned back our heads to see Mrs. Bethany clapping and strolling towards us. She stopped over Lucas and crouched down. She looked up to me and said, "I told you he'd come soon." A vicious smile played on her mouth. "Thank you, Louise." She addressed the wraith without looking at her. Louise bowed her head and stepped back.

"Traitor," Lucas gurgled groggily. Mrs. Bethany put a finger under his chin and lifted it so he could meet her gaze.

"She never was on your side to begin with, boy." She dug in her fingernail until blood had begun to trickle down his neck. Hunger shot through me again, but I held back.

"It was such a flawless plan you see, let me give it to you simple." She purred. "You meet us in forest, you lead us to hide out, we capture Bianca, I send out Louise, you follow her, we capture you and then- Well you probably have an idea what'll happen to you next." She smiled down at him and looked at me.

"_Don't you dare_!" I yelled. "_I swear I'll kill you!_" I thrashed in Balthazar's arms but failed to escape.

"Now, vandalizing those stores were simply the lure for Black Cross, mainly you, and Balthazar," she let go of Lucas. "-your impromptu with Bianca, what a way for these lovers to part, just _splendid_!"

"You really are just a crazy old hag aren't you?" I said flatly.

"Don't test me Bianca." She replied.

I looked at Balthazar. His jaw was set. He doesn't love me. It was all planned, from the very beginning. Flawless, like Mrs. Bethany said.

He met my gaze squarely. "You left me for him, remember?" He asked toneless. I opened my mouth to say something but decided to keep quiet.

"Lucas, I'm _sorry_," I blurted as a second thought. "I _never_ knew, I _promise_!" He got up slowly and was quickly held prisoner by Mrs. Bethany. He gazed into my eyes once more before saying, "You mean _nothing_ to me anymore."

With that they both turned with Louise and Balthazar escorting him to his death.


	8. Last Chance

Ch 8

**Last Chance**

"…_know where Bianca is?" _

_I struggled for my eyes to open. My left arm was pinned under me. It had gotten colder. I recognized Lucas' voice, especially when he was furious._

"…_I'll kill you!" I craned my stiff neck and forced my eyes open wider. I took advantage of the thick bushes and hid behind them. I shivered uncontrollably as a cold wind blew by. My head was spinning and my throat was completely dry. I peered through the bushes and nearly shrieked in surprise._

_Less than a few feet away was a blue light. Wait, a light formed into the figure of a woman. Ghosts? How could I have been so stupid! Of course their job wasn't finished! _

_Minutes passed, and I was paralyzed with shock. Bianca's parents weren't her real parents? I shook my head and tried to take in everything that Lucas had said. I let out a shaky breath and strained my ears for anything else. Showing them that I was conscious, was probably a bad idea. _

_Suddenly the ghost walked, or floated, deeper into the forest. I started to reach out for Lucas as he turned my way but dropped my arm seeing him pursue the wraith. _

_I had to tell the others. I got up, jogging out of the forest, hoping they would believe me._

_Idiot! They're _vampire _hunters; of course they'd believe me_

_---------------------------------- _

I was now left alone; in more ways imaginable. My knees finally gave out as my whole body racked with sobs and silent wails.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _Even those two words seemed to mean nothing anymore. I closed my eyes and made the decision to just lay there. I had lost hope, isn't that why I turned to Balthazar?

But he never gave in; never stopped looking for me because he loves -loved- me.

And I betrayed him.

And I'm going to make it right for once and for all.

I'm going to bring back Lucas to me and set things straight with Mrs. Bethany. I've been lying to myself ever since I got here; there was no way on earth that I would live a life here, without Lucas.

I loved him, I always would.

I bolted up and started sprinting back to the mansion. I knew I couldn't promise him forever

–His mind was set on that- but I could promise him we would be together.

-------------------------------

My hands were bound behind my back as the three _creatures, _led me to a steel door. Inside a wooden mansion? I knew I could fight the vamps off, but I probably wouldn't stand a chance against Louise's 'powers'. They led me through the door and switched on the light.

Ha! Electricity!

I knew this majestic, wooden mansion wasn't what it appeared to be. Then again, nothing ever was in my life right? I wasn't going to think about her.

Mrs. Bethany clucked her tongue twice before turning back to look at me. "I'll be nice Lucas; would you rather get killed now or in front of Bianca, or with her?"

Louise stepped forward, "I thought we agreed not to-"

"Hush Louise, Lucas hasn't made his decision yet."

A spark could probably be seen in my eyes but I remained silent. It stretched on until finally Mrs. Bethany sighed in exasperation.

"We all know you're still in love with Bianca," she spoke while rolling her eyes.

"She's still an innocent girl, _do not kill her._" I said expressionlessly.

"So that leaves you with two other options-number one or nu-"

"Whatever, no meaning for life anyways."

She stared at me intently before turning to look at Louise. She whispered something to her and walked out the door without turning back to look at me. I was past feeling anything but numbness. Louise rushed to me and looked around, checking if Mrs. Bethany was still in hearing range.

"Lucas listen, I didn't betray you, at least not the way you think. I _have _to follow her orders. She promised in return to not kill Bianca. I love her Lucas. And for the record, she _is _my daughter. I'm sorry if she hurt you, but please, at least have the heart to protect her. After what I've done, take the blame on _me_ not _her_. Just help her survive, is all I'm asking of you." She stared at me with pleading eyes and I in return with bewildered ones. She wasn't working with Mrs. Bethany, but _for_ her.

Louise finally followed after a few, leaving me to my room.

It wasn't what I expected. A bed. Table and chairs. Light and food.

A _deluxe_ treatment before my death. All I need now is a butler…

I'm surprised I can still joke with myself. I walked stiffly to the bed and flopped down on it. As much as I love Black Cross, especially mom, I would willingly sacrifice myse-

'_Willingly sacrifice_'?

My God, I was beginning to sound like Balthazar Moore…

I sighed and rolled onto my back. Only one thing left.

When were they going to do it and how? My gut told me tomorrow. I don't know how. I just do. Something big was going to happen too. My eyes finally gave way and I fell into a –surprisingly- calm sleep

---------------------------------------------

I had one chance. _Last_ chance.

My heartbeats seemed to echo down the corridors as I passed by them. Lucas where are you?

I would give all I had to save him- from his death and my betrayal. I didn't have a clue on whether Balthazar and Mrs. Bethany were still awake or where the wraith was. I tip-toed down the corridor with paintings-and dared not even to let a breath out while passing Bethzilla's door.

Seconds passed, and eventually minutes did. I felt my body sag and let it slide down against a door. There was close to no chance to finding Lucas in this frenzy. I willed myself to give up and just _leave _already. He probably wouldn't want to see me at all.

_No._

I wasn't going to let him have his way without a fight. I laid my head back with too much force and stopped with a low thud. The coolness relieved my headache and I sighed. I took a calming breath and bit my lip. That's when I heard it.

A heartbeat. That wasn't mine.

I turned my upper body and laid my ear against the door. Inside, a steady beat thrummed and slow breathing could be heard. I jumped to my feet with what seemed like inhuman speed to me and looked the door over.

Steel? The knob turned easily in my hand and swung open silently. The hag really did doubt me enough to keep the door unlocked. I stepped into a brightly lit room. I shoo-ed away the technology to the back of my mind and walked deliberately to the edge of the bed.

Lucas lay facing up towards me- his beautiful golden brown hair covering his shut eyes. My hand reached out, shaking violently. It slowed to a tremble as my fingertips brushed his cheek.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I pulled my hand back. His eyes fluttered open and looked straight into mine.

"Bianca?" He sounded relieved.

"_Bianca_!" Now mad.

"Bianca," and then simply expressionless.

I couldn't help it anymore. My knees buckled and I fell onto them, my whole body racking with sobs yet once again. He sat up and reached for my face…only to turn the light switch off on the wall.

"I don't want them to see you here-with me," he murmured in the same tone.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again and again. A look of hurt flashed across his face-before he composed it into a hard mask.

"Save your tears," he said rolling his eyes. I could tell it took much effort for him to actually say the words while doing the gesture. But I couldn't believe he could actually _hurt_ me.

And he knows it. But I deserved it, after what I did.

"Please Lucas, I won't explain it again-just hear me out," I took hold of one of his hands and expected him to pull away- "I just lost hope." –he didn't. I started again before he had a chance to reply. "Please, let me get you out. Give me another chance, _I was wrong!_" I was frantic now. "But I realized that I will _always _love _you_! I promise to stay by your side just like you have been for me, and I thank you for that." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked into his eyes, hoping-searching for forgiveness and love.

Seconds ticked by when he opened his mouth to speak. His expression showed nothing as he pulled his hand away.

"I've made up my mind-let me sum it all up for you-'' He looked me straight in the eye. "I will try my best to see that Mrs. Bethany will not lay a finger on y-''

"_But they're going to kill you tomorrow_!"

"I know, that's why you leave, run, get as far away tonight, so that tomorrow, they won't find you."  
"_I'm not leaving you here to die!_ I'll die along with _you_ if that's what it takes to stay!"

I threw my arms around him and held there. He stiffened for a fraction of a second before peeling me off himself.

"_I love you Lucas_! _Please don't let me go. I'm not going anywhere without you_!"

He pushed me away and I swear, I could never have felt more hurt in my life. He grimaced and shut his eyes. This was the _last _chance to get him back. _Last_ chance to save him and save myself. He loved me once, couldn't he do it again?

"Listen to what I told you to do and _do it!_ Now get out, pack what you need the most and _leave!_ Forget me Bianca, _forget me_. Isn't that what you were trying to do all along? Here's your chance. Go Bianca, and…stay safe."

With that he turned his back to me, and walked out of my life.

I stood up slowly, unable to feel my legs and shuffled to the door. What he said was the harshest thing I've heard him say to me.

But he was still trying to protect me. All my hopes and wishes disappeared. Lucas was gone.

"Oh one more thing," I turned back to see him looking at me. His face was once again, expressionless. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he could see that he could love me again, even if tonight may be our last night. He opened his mouth and spoke in a firm and final voice, "_I don't love you anymore_."

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ... BUT I WAS AWAY FOR SOME DAYS!**

**:'(.......SO WHAT DO YOU THINK...REVIEW!!!**


	9. This Day

Ch. 9

The first sign of dawn streamed through Patrice's curtained window. I had only packed a backpack full of cash and spare clothes. I didn't want Patrice waking up, knowing right away that something is wrong and that I've left.

I sighed and stood up, off the edge of her bed. I would at least leave her something instead of a spoken goodbye. An issue of _Life and Style magazine _lay by her head, reading _It's Back On! Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart _on the front cover. I laughed softly of last night when she spoke of the two celebrities.

At least they would be happy together.

Another tear escaped my eye as I turned to put my bag on and leave. The door shut with a _click _before I started down the hallway once more. There was one last thing I had to do before I left.

My parents' room was the last door on the right. I approached the wooden door silently and turned the brass knob. I walked in and left the door open. My mother and father lay side by side. I walked up to them and kissed both their foreheads.

She smiled in her sleep and held on tighter to my dad. That's right mom never let go. I placed the letter I wrote on the foot of their bed explaining to them how much I love them, why I'm fleeing and to follow the same path because of Mrs. Bethany's plan. I walked to the door and looked back at them one last time, before closing it.

I was about to turn and walk to the staircase when a hand caught my wrist and yanked so hard that my grip slipped from the knob and I stumbled towards the person. I held back a scream and looked up into Balthazar's eyes. Anger washed through me as I pulled away from him.

"You lied, you're not trustworthy, you betrayed me, and you almost made me think I could love you, _what else do you want_?" I spat through clenched teeth. He was clearly taken back because it took him a while to open his mouth and answer.

"You do have the right to think of me as a monster, but at least let me explain."

I urged him to go on with my eyes.

"I knew that hurting Lucas would hurt you-not that I intended to in fact. Sure, I can experience _some _jealousy with him, but understand this, I was ordered by Mrs. Bethany to 'bring you back'. She demanded it actually, and if I didn't I would-I mean forget that." I looked at him with confusion. Before I had a chance to ask he started again. "Yes, I knew he'd come and probably steal you back, without the interference of Mrs. Bethany knowing-but he came when you were with me. The things I did and told you last night was the truth. You can despise me all your life bu-"

"Then why'd you seem so _cold _when Mrs. Bethany took Lucas, and why'd you even go with _them_?"

"I went for you, I _knew_ they'd kill him, I just didn't know when. I betrayed you to betray _them_. Bianca, Mrs. Bethany is going to kill you after she's done with Lucas. I want you to leave now, let me see what I can do about Lucas after."

I turned to leave when he grabbed my wrist again. I faced him, trailing a path up his arm, to his face with my eyes.

"The things I did and said to you last night-I meant them. It was no plot, no scheme. I've been wandering my eternal life in search for someone who was willing to spend it with me. I'm not going to try and change your mind-that decision has already been made. Just know that I'll be waiting, watching out for you from the sidelines."

I tried to make myself say something but stood there frozen. I swallowed the rising lump in my throat and whispered, "I'm sorry that things did not go as you planned, but I do love you, not exactly the way you want but-"

He suddenly pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "This is what last night's farewell should've been like."

--------------------------------

My eyes flew open as ice-cold water crashed onto my face. I sat up at once and wiped the crystal droplets from my eyes. Mrs. Bethany stood straight, hands behind her back, head cocked to the side.

"Good morning, Lucas! A fine day it's going to be, well for me. But for you? Not so much." A ghostly smile played on either side of her lips. My teeth started chattering from the cold as several comebacks played in my mind. I sighed mentally. This'll have to do. "Bite me."

She laughed at metallic sound at the irony and gestured for someone to come in. Louise floated in and stole my eye for a fraction of a second before turning her attention to Mrs. Bethany.

"Fetch for Mr. More and show Lucas the-'' she hesitated "-garden. I'll be with you in a short while. Louise nodded mechanically and side-stepped to let Mrs. Bethany pass through. I looked at Louise and stood up. I hadn't realized I'd been wearing the same clothes.

"Bianca's left the mansion, I told her to leave and get as far away as possible-so consider her out of harm's way." Louise smiled and came over to hug me.

Hey, she didn't go through me.

"Thank you, Lucas."

"Let things be when the time comes, don't try and change my fate, okay?" She looked at me with a confused expression before walking out the door.

So this was it. I knew I couldn't escape now, the human/vampire _girl _was safe, Black Cross would-I hope-smart enough to find a new location and well, that's it. I sighed and waited and waited.

And waited.

Half an hour had passed and neither sign of Louise or Balthazar could be seen. Something's not right. Well, duh.

I was about to walk out the door when Balthazar popped in, dressed all in black. He reminded me vaguely of _James Bond. _

Except that _James Bond_ was much cooler. By a _mile_.

"So why you all dressed in black?" I asked him tonelessly with a hint of sarcasm.

"Some guy's funeral today, you might know him."

_Hah, hilarious_.

"Gee, that's so funny! Did they run out of jokes at the joke store?" _What kind of comeback was that?!?! _Come on Lucas, be the man you are!

Balthazar's eyebrows puckered before he shook his head vigorously.

"I don't have time for this." With that, he grabbed hold of both my arms and pinned them behind my back.

Wow, I already forgot how strong he is. We walked down the staircase and stopped in the foyer. "So how exactly are y-''

"Going to kill you? I'm not going to do it, Mrs. Bethany is. And in case you haven't found out any ways how, I'll give you a simple one. We're all vampires here and the one thing we all have in common is the craving for blood. _Human_."

Well that answers my question. Before I had a chance to comment-yet once again-the door burst open and Louise came in with the biggest freaking machete I've ever seen.

Aw, _hell_.

------------------------------------

Balthazar pulled away and bent down, his lips getting closer to mine. I stood there, wanting him to have his farewell. My heart was drumming in my ears and my palms were getting-

"Ahem."

He pulled back and stepped in front of me, covering my view. I peered over his shoulder, seeing the wraith that was with Mrs. Bethany last night.

"Balthazar, may I speak with you? It's about the, boy," she said to him. I looked up at Balthazar as he stepped away from me. I pretended to be occupied with my bag and strained for my ears to her.

"…just a filthy wraith, why should I trust you…?"

"…Bianca's sake, if you love her, help me…"

"…kidding? It'll never work…"

"…have to try, keep it to yourself…"

The wraith looked at me shortly before disappearing down another hallway. Balthazar shook his head once, in frustration, before walking back to me.

"Mrs. Bethany has called for Louise, the wraith, and me to escort Lucas to…somewhere. Get away now Bianca, there's nothing else you can do here. Go through Patrice's window, the woods facing her room is somewhere Mrs. Bethany won't suspect anyone to go to. I promise to try."

Before I had a chance to ask where 'somewhere' was, he was going down the same hall as Louise did. So I guess this was it then. Yeah, right. I am not going through the window…again. I stepped slowly down the staircase, trailing my fingers along the carvings like when I first got here.

Which was yesterday? It's taken a _day_ to ruin my life._ One _day.

I sighed and closed my eyes. The shuffling of feet caused me to jerk behind one of the pillars and hide. If anyone saw me, I'd be dead. Literally.

I peered around the large wooden pole and froze. Less than five feet away was Lucas. He was being held by Balthazar.

No. NO. _NO_.

They were going to kill him. He _lied. _Balthazar lied. He's on Mrs. Bethany's side. More tears threatened to fall. He planned this all with Louise.

And for a while I thought he was actually going to save him. A flash of silver caught the side of my eye. I turned my head to the right and gaped. I grabbed the pillar for support and stifled a scream. Louise had an over-sized machete in her hands and was walking towards Lucas.

I couldn't hear what Balthazar was saying to him but I knew the sight of this thing would shut up both of them. Louise gave Balthazar a minute node and walked out the large double doors. He flashed a smirk towards Lucas before pushing him towards Louise.

I waited a few seconds later before following Lucas and Balthazar, in stealth mode.

Well close to it.

There was no chance I was going to let Lucas die now; I'd die for him to be precise. I hid behind bushes and trees while keeping an eye around me in case _anyone _might happen to see me. My heartbeat increased its tempo every so often and I forced my breathing to be quieter. They stopped a mile or so from the mansion, in front of what looked like ruins.

Large pieces of rock were scattered everywhere with ferns and leaves growing into the little cracks. The whole clearing was still surrounded by trees so I had a good chance of not being discovered. What was strange though was the smaller pieces of white stone and yellow grass lying around, behind, everywhere, near the rocks. I took a good look at the trees and noticed that the bark facing the ruins wasn't brown but black, ash black.

Something was wrong with this place. Very wrong.

----------------------------------------

I didn't want to know where they were taking me, so instead I looked up at the sky and started humming in my head '_Don't Trust Me'_ by _3oh!3_.

Funny, I could relate this song to my life. By the eighth time I was finished 'singing' Balthazar stopped and I looked around.

We are _so_ not in Disneyland.

God, I was getting delirious.

I looked back and caught a flash of red going behind a tree, probably a fox or a squirrel. We stood in silence, Balthazar _still _gripping my arms-they were getting numb-and Louise, not letting go of the machete.

A short while later the trees' leaves began to rustle and out appeared Mrs. Bethany. Her right fist clenched something that looked like a chain. She approached with graceful steps and stopped in front of me.

"You don't mind sharing a grave with _some_ people right?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I snapped my teeth shut and hoped she wasn't going to say what I was thinking she meant. That she killed…Bianca. There I said it!

Mrs. Bethany walked past me and stood what seemed to be the middle of the clearing filled with rocks. She performed a full turn, pointing at the ground with both hands, and looked at me. She picked up a large white stone shaped, shaped into a deformed sphere and handed it to me. I looked back at her with complete confusion and turned the stone in my hands. They shook uncontrollably and the rock slipped from under them.

Only that it wasn't a rock. But a skull.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, PEOPLE...BUT YOU KNOW. IT'S SUMMER-WAS AWAY FOR A COUPLE DAYS.**

**So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm begging you...I'll continue if you do?????**

***Just kidding...I'll still write but PLEASE DO REVIEW! What's gonna happen oooh?!?**


	10. Goodbyes

Ch. 10

My knees had wanted to buckle but I refused to let them. Balthazar let go of my arms and I strode past Mrs. Bethany and Louise. My heart drummed faster and louder as I got closer to the centre of the clearing. My vision blurred with dizziness as I forced my eyes to scour the ground.

Almost every inch of it was covered with bones; skulls and all. My breathing stopped as I realized they were all human skeletons. Most looked to be decades and centuries old, while the rest were specked with black debris.

There were too much skeletons to count and so I turned back to the three. I slowly glared at Mrs. Bethany and secretly bit my lip, trying not to scream.

She looked at me with fake innocence and opened her mouth to say, "Those who escaped the fire at Evernight fled with me to the mansion. Several months passed and I found that only a poor number of them were still loyal to me. Way before I had Patrice and Balthazar kidnap Bianca, both the human and the vampire body at the mansion well- let's say lost my interest. They were weak, ignorant, pathetic excuses for them to be my students anyways.

"My simple solution: burn them. Adrian and Celia vowed to stay loyal once I promised them of Bianca's return. Balthazar well, he _is _a favourite of mine. And Patrice, for the time being that Bianca is living, I thought, I might as well give her a _friend _to spend her time with."

I stood there, unable to talk and stared at her with complete horror. Even if I didn't know most of the students at Evernight, it was murder.

Their families would never find their bodies at peace and that it was a sadistic vampire that had killed them.

I closed my eyes and thought to myself, _who am I kidding? I am scared. For me. For Black Cross. For mom. _I knew I was going to die this day. But I would not die with fear. I'd die with bravery and pride.

--------------------------------------------

Sickness took over me.

Vic, Ranulf- it could be their bones lying in the field. I put my hand over my mouth, bottling up the blood-curdling scream trying to escape me.

She's a murderer.

And for what reason? Because they were unloyal people who wanted to go down a different path?

Tears exploded from my eyes and I bit my lip, trying to hold my sobs in. My back hit the tree and I slid down, until I reached the floor. My head fell in my hands-how many times have I cried today?

But I wasn't going to get Lucas killed.

I wasn't going to let him be murdered.

I took some calming breaths and stood up slowly. My heart started to speed up again as I began to crawl my way closer.

-------------------------------------------

Mrs. Bethany placed a loose hair back behind her ear before giving me a devilish smile.

"And now that you know how things have gone around here, it gives me one more reason to kill you."

In an inhuman speed, Balthazar appeared in front of me and hastily whispered in my ear, "_Play along_."

He swung his right arm and put as much force as he could to my gut, before slowing down and looked close enough to it.

I knew I couldn't act so I might've looked like a complete idiot doing what I did.

I lunged back so far that I tripped over a rock and hit my side.

_OW! _Oh, that hurt. I stood up shakily and pretended to stumble twice before standing my ground.

He came at me again and again, doing the same routine and I in return probably doing a lousy job at trying to convince Mrs. Bethany.

Hah, I guess he really was trying _not_ to kill me. For once.

I finally crashed to the ground and landed on my back. I bit my tongue as hard as I could and let the blood trickle down the side of my mouth. Special effects...yeah that _also_ hurt.

Mrs. Bethany's face glowed as she approached me. She grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked so that her face was close to mine. I resisted the urge to punch her dentures (her being that old, she _had_ to have some!) out.

I didn't meet her piercing gaze and she bent her head and whispered in my ear.

"Do you wish that Bianca were here to see you one _last_ time?"

I stiffened and realized I hadn't thought of her since we got here. She was safe now. I made a promise to Louise and kept it. End of story. Nothing more, nothing less.

"It doesn't matter though Lucas, because when you die, I'm going after her. You didn't think I would know that you would tell her to run. Of course you would, because you _love_ her. When I find her, I'll tell her how you pleaded for me not to kill her. It'll break her heart more, wouldn't you say?"

I started to shake with rage. And turned my own piercing gaze to battle hers. "Let's get this straight, _I don't love Bianca anymore_." I yanked my head back and she let go easily. Tears threatened to fall and I held them in place, wondering why I wanted to cry in the first place.

Mrs. Bethany sighed and looked at Louise. She called for her with a finger and Louise obeyed immediately, bringing the machete with her.

This was it.

I was going to die.

But I don't get it.

Why would Balthazar say 'play along' when- I looked over at him. His face was completely expressionless. What was going on?!

Two choices. I was going to live or I was going to die. I chose the latter and sighed.

My life was going to end. Louise would reach me with Mrs. Bethany at her side in ten steps.

I love you Mom.

Eight steps.

Okay fine, I love you too, Eduardo.

Six Steps.

Dana hope some lucky guy takes care of you. Hah, right. This girl can survive anything.

Four Steps.

Raquel...good luck with Black Cross?

Two Steps.

Goodbye...Bianca...

-Louise raised the machete over my neck and looked me in the eyes. She swung and I shut mine as tight as I could.-

...my love...


	11. Death Wish?

* * *

Ch. 11

When you love someone, you stay by their side. No matter what.

But, how can I love someone when I give them all myself, and only get half of you in return? How can I trust you? How can something so beautiful like love be so deadly.

Yet once in a while, in an ordinary life like mine, love can give you a fairytale.

Yup, mine is filled with vampires and love and all that.

Only mine doesn't end with 'they lived happily ever after'.

I waited for the final strike of death to come. And it would all be over. No more worries, no more lies, no more anything.

But it never did.

I opened my eyes very slowly only to see Louise with the machete less than an inch away from my neck.

She was on my side. She was on my side! SHE WAS ON MY SIDE!!!

Louise smiled at me half-heartedly and then washed her face of the emotion. My eyes craned over her to see Mrs. Bethany with a confused and hostile expression on her face. She grimaced and I could see fangs sharpened to the touch.

"_Why are you stopping?!" _Her piercing shriek echoed through the forest. Her body frame shook with anger as she sauntered forward, demanding an answer from Louise.

With all her might, Louise turned and oh so slowly swung the machete towards Mrs. Bethany. Mrs. Bethany was paralyzed with shock. The blade edged its way closer cutting the space fast.

And then it hit...nothing.

Louise turned full circles in search of where her target went. Where'd the hell she go? I craned my own neck in search of Mrs. Bethany. I got up stiffly and went over to where Louise was.

"I actually thought..." I stammered hastily.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but we didn't have a choice."

We? Oh so Mr. Bravado over there _was _on my side. Okay, I guess I'll take what I can.

"We have to get out here now," Ah, speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Balthazar said walking over to us. I sighed. Just what? Two days ago? I was running from vampires, and now I'm running from the 'mother' of all of them...!

---------------------------------------------

I was about to make my appearance known when suddenly I saw Louise walking over to Lucas. Tears stained my cheeks as I witnessed the whole thing. I mean what did I expect, Balthazar to show mercy to Lucas? No way.

I reached the clearing and was about to step out of the shadows, when suddenly Louise raced the Machete over Lucas' head. I froze instantly and my breathing came out as shallow gasps.

_NO!_

I would die if I had to. But I wasn't fast enough. By the time I got there, it'd be too late. He was just too far.

I had to try. Try at least, try.

My legs stepped over into the sunlight and I w-

She stopped.

The machete hung over Lucas's neck and Louise gave him a small smile. What?!

A smile spread across my face. She was going to save him! Mrs. Bethany's hands turned into claws and for a second she looked like one of those vampires that were shown in movies and T.V. shows.

Louise swung the machete around and hit nothing but air. My eyes couldn't believe what they saw. I blinked several times in search of where she went. Lucas and the other two were already making their way out of the clearing...towards where Mrs. Bethany was waiting atop a tree.

---------------------------------------------

"_Lucas, watch out!_"

A voice echoed to me. I jumped back and searched around frantically. Balthazar and Lucas stepped in front of me, creating a shield-like stance. I rolled my eyes, but let them cover me.

Mrs. Bethany soared out of the tree, landing a few feet in front of us. She held that chain in her hand stared Louise dead in the eye.

"You have no idea, what I can do you to you," She said through gritted teeth.

"Don't try and threaten me, I promised a deal with you. You said 'as long as you bring the boy, you can have Bianca'. I brought you Lucas. You never gave me Bianca, and I don't recall there ever being a negotiation of ever hurting any of the two." Louise retorted with pride.

Mrs. Bethany smirked and chuckled, "I can't believe you're still playing around with that story! You know as well as I do you're doing nobody a favour. Bianca is not yours not keep. Understand it."

I looked at Louise confusingly. She refused to meet my eyes as well as Balthazar's. Mrs Bethany raised her eyebrows and spoke, "She didn't tell you? She is not Bianca's 'soul mother'. She was never one to begin with. Souls like her are what you call wanderers. They are one who have been searching both their lives for someone to love and to be loved in return."

Louise's eyes found mine and I shook my head. Despite the fact she tricked me into this all thing, I felt sorry for her. She was nothing but a pawn on a chessboard.

I looked at Balthazar. He was just as shocked as I was.

"Do you see this," Mrs. Bethany started, pointing to the chain she was holding out. "This is an amulet I can use to send you back, Louise. You'll be nothing more than another trapped soul, but of course you understand right? _You betrayed your loyalty against me_!"

She held the amulet in front of her and began to chant

_I bind your mouth from speaking false truths_

_I bind your eyes from seeing what is to be seen_

_I bind your hears from hearing even the hummingbird's song_

_I bind you hands from escaping my wrath_

_Go, join eternity with the lost souls who remain unfound_

_Nor can you see, speak, feel or hear a sound_

_Once in my hands, you cannot be free_

_No one can set you, no one but me_

The amulet suddenly started to glow bigger and bigger, lighter and lighter until finally it stopped. The unusual light shone a path towards Louise. Mrs. Bethany tapped the gem three times and _bang!_

A sound close to a gun went off and Louise was gone.

Nowhere to be seen. Vanished.

I felt my face drain of all expressions as I turned slowly to Balthazar. His mouth was partially open, gaping at the other vampire.

I backed away slowly, tugging at Balthazar's shoulder, signalling him to follow me. We got a few steps before Mrs. Bethany leaped and stood directly in front of us.

Balthazar must've seen what was coming next because before Mrs. Bethany had a chance to lunge at my neck, he rammed into her, knocking her into a tree.

"_Run!_" He growled. I looked at him, not wanting his death on my hands. "Don't worry, just _go_! Find Bianca, and _go_!"

I whirled around and sprinted as fast as I could. Stepping out of the shadows was a girl, her clothes ruffled, hair dishevelled. She was my beautiful angel.

She looked at me with scared eyes and broke into a run for me. I ran harder took her into my arms. I crushed her closer to me and let her tears soak down my shirt. I do love you Bianca, I do.

"I'm sorry, Bianca. I'm sorry, so very sorry," I mumbled into her hair.

Her sobs turned into gasps and she looked at me with those beautiful eyes that I frequently got lost in. She smiled through her tears and buried her face in my shoulder.

I stroked her hair again and again, trying to make her see it would be okay. I would never leave her. Never treat her like that again. I will never find the feeling that I feel for her. Never would I let go of her.

"I won't let go Lucas," she gasped.

"You won't ever have to, I'll always be here with you, that's a promise I won't break."

Balthazar's scream sounded through the clearing. I whirled around with Bianca close to me. A wooden branch poked out of his heart. Bianca cried and I held her close.

"Don't worry, he's not dead Bianca, I'll get him later," I whispered against her hair. "I have to get you out of here first, safely away."

Mrs. Bethany whipped her head to me and I could see blood streaming down her hands, the amulet now around her throat. Her face melted into a fake smile and she sauntered towards us.

I stepped in front of Bianca, covering her view from Mrs. Bethany.

"Ah Bianca, decided to be a naughty girl and stay? I guess Lucas and you will be together at death then. How lovely."

She began circling us, baring her fangs every so often. I kept pace with her, shielding Bianca the whole time. I felt Bianca stir. I glanced at her and looked back at Mrs. Bethany, not giving her an opportunity to break my weak defence.

Bianca had looked at Balthazar and at that moment I knew what she was planning to do. She ran away from me and headed to him.

"_NO, BIANCA!_"

----------------------------------

I ran as hard as I can, not looking back. I would get there. I would save Balthazar. I was steps away when a blur appeared in my sight and there was Mrs. Bethany.

"You stupid girl, you think you can do anything to stop me?" She whispered loudly. Her eyes shone with horrible amusement as she stepped closer to me. I backed up and lost my ground on a rock. I landed with thud and I started to back away on all fours.

"Bianca!" I heard Lucas' yelps. It would do no good though, he was too far. I'm sorry Lucas. My breathing got ragged and my heart raced in my chest. I looked into the eyes of my killer. Her hands were curved into sharp claws, but not sharper than the fangs in her mouth.

I refused to close my eyes even as memories filled my mind: My parents, Balthazar, Raquel, Black Cross and most of them, Lucas.

As fast as a cobra's strike she lunged at my throat.

***

Mrs. Bethany's eyes grew wide and her mouth started to drip blood. She collapsed on the floor, still alive but not strong enough to get up. After a few feeble attempts, I scurried away from her and stood up. Arms wrapped around me and I began to shake hard.

"It's okay, Bianca, It's okay." Lucas murmured again and again.

Buried deep inside Mrs. Bethany's shoulder was an arrow. I looked around the clearing in search of who shot it.

Standing by the edge of a forest, was a girl who I thought I would never see again.

Raquel, dressed in all black, stood there lowering a bow and smiling at me. The remaining members of Black Cross stepped out of the shadows and started to walk over to me and Lucas.

I hugged him tightly and walked over to Balthazar. With all my strength, I managed to pull the branch from his chest. Moments later, his eyes stirred and he opened them. A familiar smile crept across his face and I helped him stand.

"Thank you, could you tell that to Lucas too please."

I turned back to the others and was about to yell a huge thanks when I noticed they were all frozen and looking in the same direction.

I trailed my eyes and nearly screamed. Lucas was smiling and walking towards me, with Mrs. Bethany trailing behind him. How did she get free! The arrow, where is it?! I searched the ground, to find it broken in half bloody and all.

Mrs. Bethany took the sharp end of it and snuck behind Lucas. She pulled his arms with one hand behind his back and rested the small spear on his throat.

"Why don't we make this fair," she started. "You have your army, let me call on mine."

* * *

**OOOH!! READ AND REVIEWMADE IT LONGER FOR YOU GUYSCHAPPY 12 COMING UP!**


	12. This Is War

Ch. 12

***

"_I _know _Lucas and that ghost went his way!" I yelled again at Dana. She sighed for like the millionth. _

"_No offense, Raquel, but you only _just _came here, so you probably have uh..._less skill _than those who've been in Black Cross longer." She said in a tone that I didn't like very much._

_I stopped dead in my tracks and caused everybody to run into each other like fallen dominoes. I turned around slowly, trying not to blow up-yet. _

_My eyes met Dana's and I spoke slowly and precisely, "If you're saying that I'm not as _trained _as the rest of you are, then by all means, yes, I agree with you. But if you're saying that I _don't _have the guts or skill to go with you, that's such a big mistake. All your life, you've been surrounded by people who you call family- You've been trained as _vampire _hunters. Trained to not be scared. Trained to slay vampires. _

"_But were you trained to live your whole life to fend for yourself when your parents thought of you as a pathetic excuse for their daughter? No. Were you sent to a school for two years, not even knowing that over half the body were _vampires? _No. Did you live your childhood getting haunted by a ghost for no reason? No. So, if you've experienced at least _one _of those things, come and tell me." _

_With that, I whirled back around and called over my shoulder, "But by all means, you can still be my friend." _

_It took about five more seconds for them to start walking again. I smiled at myself and kept walking. It seemed about an eternity had _passed_ when we finally reached a mansion built of wood. We kept low, hiding in the shadows, not wanting anyone seeing us. _

"_Hey can they go in the sunlight? Or do they like burn?" Dana asked, I think with sarcasm. _

_Eduardo rolled his eyes, "Well there's too many of us? We can't _all_ go and check if Bianca and Lucas are inside. Which I hate to announce, leaves us with one thing, someone's got to go in and check around."_

_I burst out laughing and looked around to see that no one was accompanying me. From the different stares of feeling sorry, and _one _eyes of excitement, I was guessing it was me who had to go._

"_What?! Why me?" I asked hastily._

"_Well you _were _the one who gave that whole speech about being tough and all," Kate added. "Don't you want to save Bianca, and of course Lucas?"_

_I thought about it. Well, I shouldn't _have_ to think about it. But of course I wanted to save them. I sighed and shook my head. _

_I gave my bow and arrows to Eduardo while Kate messed up my hair and told me to open my eyes._

"_Why?" I asked her while doing it._

_She pulled out a piece of garlic and let the aura seep into my eyes. OW! THEY STUNG SO BAD! SO VERY BAD! _

"_I thought only _onions _did that!?" I said while rubbing my eyes. She slapped my hand away. _

"_I just wanted to try, hah it works too. Don't touch your eyes, you have to look like you're crying." _

_I stepped into the shadows grudgingly and walked over to the door. My hand gripped the knocker and banged on the door. I put my face in an ugly crying expression and messed my hair up even more. It was Patrice. _

_The door opened just a peak before fully. I cried and sobbed, stammering, "I got lost, I-I-I can-can-can't find my wa-wa-way back to my-my," my what? Cat? Come on, this was Patrice. Ah, I know. "-my boyfriend."_

_That did it. Patrice's face went from oh-my-gosh-it's-one-of-those-street-people! to Oh-no-that's-so-sad! _

"_Get inside! I'll get you all cleaned up then you can use the phone to call him or something." She ushered for me to go in and I followed. "Sorry, it might take a while, but I have to find out which clothes I don't want so I can give them to you okay?" _

_Wow, shallow much. But I nodded anyways. She skittered up the grand staircase and disappeared down the visible hallway. The moment she left I ran all around the bottom floor in search of Lucas or Bianca. Every so often, I'd whisper loud enough for their names. They were nowhere here._

_I went back to the hallways and disguised my gasps for breath with fake sobs. Patrice descended down the stairs with a pile of clothes that branded Ralph Lauren and Prada. _

_HOLY. I gaped at her and then let out the breath that I didn't notice I was holding in. _

"_Here, you can have these, you can put them on in the washroom just up the stairs to the left." She said handing me the clothes. I tried to steady my pace as I walked up the stairs, trying not to make it seem like I was eager to go to the bathroom and put the clothes on as fast as I could or just happening to snoop around or something._

_Instead of turning left, I went down the hallway and began my search for Lucas and Bianca again. Nada. They weren't here either. I looked through a window in search of anything. _

_Then three figures emerged from the trees, too far for me to figure who. Another one was trailing them a safe distance, following them? That's them. It _has_ to be. I put the clothes she gave me over my own and hoped it didn't seem too obvious._

_I walked slowly down the stairs and went to Patrice and gave her the biggest hug I could ever give. "Thank You. I called him and he said he was just playing hide and seek with me." That was so lame. But it was worth a shot. _

_Patrice didn't seem to take the bait. But after a while she shrugged and led me to the door. I waved back at her as she closed the door. _

_I stepped back into the shadows of the gaping member of Black Cross. Kate rushed over to me and took my hand, "Wow, didn't get killed _and _got some designer clothes. Impressive, my dear."_

_I beamed and led them to where I saw the silhouettes. Don't worry Bianca, we're coming for you._

_------------------------------------ _

We looked at one another and realized that _this _was army. I looked back at Mrs. Bethany who was now holding onto the necklace. Hey that seems familiar. Wasn't that the necklace my mom gave me to keep away the wraiths?

"Yes, Bianca, this is _your_ necklace, but didn't your parents ever tell you what _else _it can do? Well you've seen already one thing, let me show you one other." She piped, answering the question in my mind.

She raised the necklace, holding it in mid air and chanted,

_Hear these words_

_Hear these cries_

_Spirist from the other side_

_Come to me who call you near_

_Cross now the great divide_

_Come to me in my command_

_As I hold control in my hand_

_Fill your hearts with darkness not light_

_Prepare yourselves for battle, a fight_

_Listen to the words I speak _

_For unfound souls are those I seek_

The amulet shone bright once again and Mrs. Bethany pushed Lucas away, letting him go. Lucas stumbled and ran over to me. Kate and Eduardo gave us a brief but big hug and turned to face Mrs. Bethany. The ground started to rattle and shake and I gripped tighter to Lucas.

Mrs. Bethany gave us a wicked smile. Then the most impossible thing happened.

The skeletons lying on the ground levitated in the air and began to form into the frames. I felt the colour drain my face as I estimated about 150. What else could go wrong?

I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation as swords and daggers appeared in their bony hands. Lucas groaned and I whimpered as I realized there were only about 10 of us...compared to 150, that's just a given battle.

But we had to try. I wasn't going to let the hag kill me without a fight. Not a chance. The skeletons reached the ground and stood as if being controlled by a puppet master. Mrs. Bethany clasped the chain around her throat and parted her lips. Black Cross got ready as they handed out weapons in return. Lucas let go of me and took hold of a dagger and a very big knife.

"This is it," he whispered.

"Yeah, this _is_," Dana mumbled.

"Get ready," Raquel squeaked. Okay, well she was excited. Strange.

"I'm ready," I concluded.

The skeletal army walked like zombies; slow and sloppy. Arms raised with swords and daggers, with Mrs. Bethany leading from behind. Eduardo, having to be the macho man, broke into a run before we did and reached a skeleton.

He sliced the head off and screamed in triumph. All of a sudden the decapitated head flew back on the neck and attached itself like a magnet. Eduardo ran back to us and bit his lip, "I don't think the skeletons _can _actually _die..._again." He mumbled.

A couple of us groaned. Lucas nodded to me and then screamed, "_Charge!_"

We ran to the army like a herd of wild horses, strong when together as one. The impact of the battle was great. Loud. And then we were off, fighting for our lives.

"_I'll guess we'll have to keep fending them off until someone can get to Mrs. Bethany!" _Kate screamed over the loud impact. All around me, swords clashed, and skeletons collapsed and placed themselves back together. It was chaos.

Even though I didn't know how to handle a sword properly, it_ really _wasn't any more different to the way the skeletons were fighting either. I was like a blind mice, making it's way through the crowd.

I swung hard at a skeleton's head and knocked it down. I dodged a couple of close calls and let Lucas protect me.

"_I'm slowing you down aren't I?" _I yelled over to him.

"_Kinda, but no problems, I do love you!" _He said with a grin.

We were now back to back slashing our swords with the skeletons. Lucas held his sword out and ran around me, knocking every skeleton around us. He stopped in front of me. His hand reached for my waist and pulled me close to him. I shivered as he gave me one quick kiss on the neck. I pulled his head and mashed my lips to his. Tears fell from my cheek and blended with the sweet reunion.

And then it was over.

He pulled away and I ducked as he hit another one behind me. The skeleton fell to the ground in a heap.

"_How are you doing there Dana?" _Lucas roared to her. She was holding off two at a time with Raquel supporting her.

"_Fine, fine!" _She screamed back.

I smiled as we thrashed our swords around, hitting the skeletons as we passed them. I looked around to see Kate and Eduardo, also working side by side.

"_Lucas!" _Eduardo roared. _"Get the amulet! The amulet! It holds their souls! Take it and break it!" _

Lucas nodded, and pulled me along with him. Balthazar appeared at my side from nowhere and took the sword from my hand.

"_I need to borrow this for a second!" _He yelled. He took both, each in one hand and executed an X. The two skeletons tumbled to ground. Balthazar gave my sword back and ran away, heading deeper into the war.

"Show off," Lucas mumbled, low enough for me to hear. I rolled my eyes and then searched the clearing for Mrs. Bethany. There!

I pointed to a figure standing on the rocks and smiling. Having fun, huh? Well, wait till we kill you.

She spotted me and Lucas and beckoned for us to follow her. She scampered off, into the shadows of the forest.

Lucas and I reached the spot she entered shortly after. "Don't leave my side, do you understand?" Lucas asked.

I nodded and whispered, "I love you, Lucas."

He stopped and turned to me. Lucas bent his head and brushed his lips lightly to mine. He looked me in the eyes and caressed my face in his hands. "Don't say it like you're saying goodbye to me. I won't let go of you. Don't let go either."

I nodded once more as he held my hand and we went after Mrs. Bethany.

Little did we know what was waiting for us.

* * *

**HEEYY...See Another long chappy!! ;) Chap. 13 Coming up....THIS TIME PLEASE REVIEW.. CAUSE I KNOW Y'ALL KEEP READING MAH STORY RIGHT????...THANK YOU!**

**-TRUsong**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**a/n **

**Heyy...so that's the end of my story !!!!! Hoped you guys liked it....!! Just leave your reviews and hoped you like it...................scroll down **

**...........................................................**

**.....................................................**

**...........................................**

**..................................**

**.........................**

**..............**

**.....**

**..**

**NAWH. I'M just KIDDING. It's not the end....!! (yay) Ch. 13 Coming up you guys....hey can you review please....I wanna beat 55!!! I don't care..get sum people to read it as well....ANYBODY WHO HAS AN ACCOUNT!! Lol hope you're enjoying FLAWLESS...check out mah other stories!**

**-The Vampire Diaries...Lovely Act**

**-Kissed By An Angel...The Last Love Song**

**And coming soon..is a FF for Twilight, Vampire Kisses, Vampire Academy and possible House of Night!**

**Keep Reading and Reviewing..and I'll keep writing...(psst...55 reviews [over])**


	14. Accomplice

Ch. 13

As we walked on, leaves crunching beneath our feet, hands intertwined together, the sounds of the battle began to dim. The leaves on the trees stayed still, not wanting to give away if Mrs. Bethany had kept going this way. I squeezed Lucas' hand and he stopped. I looked at him and was about to ask what was wrong when he put his finger to his lips, signaling for me to be quiet.

"Don't talk too loud, I think she's up ahead," he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded quickly as he let go of my hand. We began tip toeing our way towards…somewhere. Lucas brushed some bushes and thickets out of our way and stepped over a log. He gestured for me to follow. I stepped over the log and took his outstretched hand. We hid behind a large oak tree and peered on either side.

Mrs. Bethany was standing in the centre of my view, clutching my necklace on her throat. She bit her lip every once in a while. I looked over at Lucas. His eyebrows mashed together. I mouthed him the words '_what's she doing'? _

He shrugged his shoulders and looked back. Mrs. Bethany looked around the forest…in search of someone? Who the else in the world would be friends with her? (Besides my parents.)

I crept over to Lucas and grabbed his arm he looked at me and back at Mrs. Bethany. We needed to end this. We'd always be running away instead of running to. It would always be because of Mrs. Bethany. I nodded to him and I could tell he was thinking of If to bring me with him to end this or tell me to wait here.

It seemed as If he would take forever to answer. Fine, I'll do it for you. I slid my hand down to his and gripped it tightly. With that being done, I pushed the branches and leaves in our way and hoped I was making the right decision. Mrs. Bethany had our back towards us so we might have the slight chance of catching her by surprise. I checked myself for any weapons-wow I didn't know I could be so-so _vicious-_was disappointed to find none.

Lucas pulled out a wooden stake from his belt and gripped his firmly in his free hand. Wood, that's good enough. We couldn't really _kill _her yet. But we'd get some time to figure out what to do with her once we called Black Cross.

Lucas let go of my hand and gestured for me to stay a safe distance away from her and him as well. I started to shake with fear, not wanting Lucas to leave my side. He was nowhere close to Mrs. Bethany when she chuckled and turned around. Lucas froze and backed a few steps away. A few steps too far away from me too.

"You thought I couldn't hear you coming?" She said with a pathetic smile on her face, one I just felt like slapping off right now.

"It was worth a try though," He replied, dropping the stake. My eyebrows furrowed together. What was he doing? I thought we were supposed to- No he couldn't surrender!

"Lucas, do you honestly think you can put an end to me?" She said taking a step forward. Lucas took a step back and stretched his arm towards me. I took his hand as he pulled me close to his side. He held me tightly, making sure I wouldn't bolt and try to finish the job myself.

And trust me, I would.

"Bianca, my dear, what about your parents? Are you just going to _leave _them?" She purred at me.

"Who said I was leaving?" I retorted.

"I didn't mean leave in that…"

Twigs snapped and Lucas and I whipped our heads around. Mrs. Bethany didn't bother to look at all. I looked back to see her smiling her infamous smile-knowing she planned everything.

Lucas stepped in front of me, taking head on whatever was coming. The leaves swayed one after the other, trailing their path.

My breathing started to speed up, in unison with my heartbeat. Lucas stayed focus, looking at the spot they were going to enter. Mrs. Bethany clasped her hand behind her back and cocked her head to the side.

A few seconds later, out appeared Adrian and Celia-my parents. Lucas tensed and I felt my body sag. My mother's face reflected no expression, mirroring my father's.

She held a crumpled piece of paper and looked at me. Tears built up in her eyes as she looked towards the sky, smoothing out the piece of parchment. I let out a small yelp as I realized it was the letter I wrote.

My father took my mother's hand and led her to Mrs. Bethany. He stood by her side, resembling someone second in command.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"How could you do this to us?" My mother whispered. I looked at her confusingly.

"What are you talking about…"

"Don't lie anymore, Bianca," My dad started. "You made us think you were _dead_! You twisted your fate with Black Cross. You were going to run away. You were going to kill us again, Bianca. We love you so much. Just come back. Let's live together, the way we're supposed to…" My dad finished his sentence fading.

"Get away from Mrs. Bethany," Lucas started. "She's nothing but a lie. She's going to kill you!"

"That's pretty big coming from someone who started all this," my father snarled.

"_WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE US?!" _I shrieked at my parents.

My mother's tears fell across her cheeks as she buried her face in my father's shoulder. My body threatened to do the same but I refused. "Dad, believe me. I'm your daughter! She's nothing to you!" I pointed at Mrs. Bethany.

"_BECAUSE SHE SEES RIGHT IN THIS WORLD!" _My dad roared. My mother cringed against him. I don't think I've ever heard him yell at me like this before.

"How could you side by her? You _know _I'm right. You _know _she's going to kill you!" I said. I let out another sob and Lucas pulled me tighter.

"Bianca, just let this end…"Mrs. Bethany started saying. My father put a hand to her, signaling her to stop. Mrs. Bethany's face contorted with rage before she set it back to expressionless.

Clearly, there was nothing left to do. Their minds were set. I shook my head and asked the question that's been dying to be spoken by my mind, "What are you going to do, kill me?"

My parents were taken back. They looked at one another. Apparently they hadn't thought of what was going to happen if I refused to go back to them. They had probably hoped that I would leave Lucas and Black Cross and return with them. I'm sorry, but how could they be so naïve. I loved Lucas, couldn't they just open their eyes and actually _see _that?

"We would never do anything to hurt you, Bianca." My mother said with more tears. I sighed and bit my lip.

"Then why don't you believe me?"

I could see my father and mother replay the question again in their heads. _Why were we doing this? _I could picture them asking that one simple question to themselves. I saw a change of heart in both their eyes and smiled.

Lucas relaxed his grip on me and looked at me. He glared at Mrs. Bethany who was now turning beat red.

"_Adrian, you vowed your loyalty to me and only me! Walk away, and I promise you an eternity of darkness." _She shrieked at him.

My father took my mother by the hand and started to walk away from Mrs. Bethany.

"Lucas, we have to help them!" I whispered frantically. He nodded and took out a knife hidden in his belt. Without hesitation, he ran forward and pointed the sharp tool at Mrs. Bethany.

Lucas stepped between my parents and Mrs. Bethany, covering her view from them. My parents looked at me and smiled. My mother mouthed _we love you _and fled from the clearing. They disappeared into the security of the forest. Mrs. Bethany's face filled with sheer rage as she tried to bolt after them.

"Don't even _try_," Lucas spat through clenched teeth. Mrs. Bethany stopped dead in her tracks and realized that Lucas _would _'kill' her if she made one more move. She started circling him, trying to find an opportunity to do the same.

I looked around for any weapon that could go against her. My eyes searched the ground for _anything; _a rock, branch…or the wooden stake!

The weapon caught my eye. It was out of my reach. I signaled Lucas with my eyes once Bethany's back was turned that I would use the stake. He nodded minutely and glared back at Mrs. Bethany. Lucas stalled by talking to her.

"So you want me dead, eh?" He sneered.

"Of course not, why would I want you dead?" She added sarcastically.

Lucas rolled his eyes and urged me to go faster. I reached the stake and began to stalk Bethany. My heart beat faster and my palms began to get sweaty. I gripped the stake harder. Come on, Bianca you can do this. Just make it hard and fast.

I reached Mrs. Bethany at striking distance and raised the stake. I guess she was too busy with Lucas to notice that she was going to 'die' in about three seconds.

I made my arm swing down as hard as it could.

It was caught in mid-air by a paler arm. My heart raced as I realized it wasn't Mrs. Bethany's.

My head mechanically turned to face the intruder. I nearly doubled over as I realized who it was.

"Hello, Bianca. Did you miss me?" Charity purred.

My teeth started to chatter. It was Charity, Balthazar's crazy little sister. Lucas couldn't believe his eyes either. Mrs. Bethany seized the opportunity and grabbed him by the neck. I yelped and leaped forward. Charity caught both my arms and pinned them behind my back.

"_Let go of him!_" I screeched. Mrs. Bethany grinned and tightened her grip. Lucas started clawing at her arms, trying to get some air.

I stopped flailing my arms. It was on use. If I tried to fight, Bethany would kill him.

"You're on _her _side," I said to Charity flatly. "I thought you hated the hag?"

Charity sighed. "I did, but you see, once I found out that Mrs. Bethany here would someday get control…well I might as well join her clan. I mean I do have something in return." She looked at Bethany with glazed eyes.

Mrs. Bethany returned the stare with triumphant ones. I couldn't believe this. Everything I thought to be impossible was suddenly…possible.

Mrs. Bethany let go of Lucas and he crashed to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. I sobbed and let the tears finally fall down. Bethany kicked his side and he howled in pain. I jerked like she hit me.

He landed on his back, looking straight at me. He mouthed something I couldn't understand before Mrs. Bethany came and took the knife out of his hands.

"Charity make sure, you don't let go of her." Mrs. Bethany stated.

"But why…"

"Just do it."

Charity gripped tighter on my arms. I couldn't care less of the pain shooting up them. Lucas, Lucas, I love you…I hadn't realized I'd been saying them out loud as well.

"Do you have anything else or should I say, anything last to say to him, Bianca?" Mrs. Bethany cooed at me. She was enjoying my pain. I gave her the nastiest glare I could do.

"_I love you, Lucas. I love you. I truly, honestly do." _I whispered.

"Don't-sa-say-i-i-it li-lik-like you-you're-sa-say-saying good-goodbye," He stuttered. He squinted his eyes and tried to keep them open.

"This is really romantic," Bethany cut in. "But your time is up, my dear."

Mrs. Bethany raised her arm over Lucas chest. I froze and let a single tear fall onto my cheek. I let out a heartbreaking wail as she brought her arm down, crushing my world.

* * *

**Heyy...so how'd you like it...Reviews please...OMG....WHAT HAPPENED?!?!??!**

**I thank you to ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED..even if I didn't reach 55...it's okey dokey :)**

**Hope you guys still keep reading...and i'm not boring you?? **


	15. End

Ch. 14

The knife plunged deep into his chest causing him to jerk out in excruciating pain. My own screams echoed into the clearing with his. I thrashed out as hard as I could, trying to free myself of Charity's prison. Mrs. Bethany yanked the knife out, leaving Lucas to bleed. He reached out to me and I let out a silent wail. My head fell back as uncontrollable tears fell down my face.

Lucas' breath became ragged and I let out everything I had been bottling up. My body shook violently. My heart couldn't bear it. Mrs. Bethany turned to look at me. She held my gaze and looked at me with fake sorrow. She would never feel sorry for me. Her _heart _wasn't capable of feeling _anything._

With the last of his strength, Lucas grabbed the amulet from Bethany's throat and yanked on it. He smashed it into the ground, causing it to break into a gazillion pieces. Shattered green glass sparkled in the daylight as it floated to the ground. Mrs. Bethany bared her fangs and stopped.

"I have a better idea, Charity," Bethany started. "Let's leave the two, and let Bianca see him die...painfully and slowly. Besides, there _is _nothing else to do with them."

Charity grunted and let go of my arms. I landed the ground on all fours. More tears fell down my cheeks. I looked up to see the other half of my heart staring up at the sky. His chest rose so slow, his face now pale, even in the sun.

Charity and Mrs. Bethany stood a few steps back. I didn't care if they were watching me. I didn't give a damn about anyone right now except Lucas. I crawled over to him, ignoring the sharp pieces of glass slicing my skin. I reached my love and looked at the deep cut. Blood stained his shirt and was still pouring out.

I reached out my shaking hand and turned Lucas' head to face me. His eyes searched my face and he smiled a small smile. With a groan, he raised his hand and caressed my cheek. I laid mine on his and closed my eyes.

"Even wi-with yo-you-your te-tea-tears," he hesitated and took breaths. "you sti-stil-still look be-beau-beautiful..." I smiled and opened my eyes to see him give me another favourite smile of mine.

"_I love you,"_ I whispered. He didn't make any remarks like the last times cause he knew as well as I did, that this _was _our final goodbye.

Trees began to rustle and out ran Black Cross. They were cheering and running, hollering triumphant screams. The battle was over. Lucas had saved everyone. Everywhere I looked, my family and friends celebrated with high fives and were jumping up and down. I could vaguely see Mrs. Bethany and Charity backing away slowly, trying not to be seen by the crowd.

Mrs. Bethany met my gaze squarely and smiled wickedly. Raquel came up to me and grabbed my shoulders, "Bianca it's over! We did..." Her sentence was cut off by a deathly scream.

Rage filled through me as the remaining member of Black Cross ran over to find out what was wrong. My eyes stayed fixed on Charity and Bethany. My body surged with adrenaline, fired up with anger. I bolted from Lucas and picked up a stake lying on the ground. I knew I wouldn't be able to kill her, I would take my revenge.

_It's not the right way to go. _My conscience whispered. I didn't care what was moral or not. _She _killed my only love. I ran up to her with a shriek I've been holding. Mrs. Bethany just smirked and jumped into the air. What she didn't see was Balthazar. He leaped from a close tree and locked her in a vice-like grip. Her face turned into complete shock as they landed with a loud thud.

"_Charity do SOMETHING!" _Mrs. Bethany shrieked. Charity looked into her brother's eyes and pleaded for him to let her go.

Balthazar shook his head, "For years, I've been living in hell because of you. I searched for you, yearned for you to come. And when I finally found you what did you do?"

"I'm sorry, I..."

"I don't want your apologies, sister. I'm not going to kill you. I don't have a heart like you do. Just leave. Stay safe, I just want you to know, to never come back with harm leading you."

Charity looked from me to Balthazar and to Mrs. Bethany. Without anymore hesitation, she bolted from the forest without turning back. Mrs. Bethany flailed her limbs, trying to escape but Balthazar took her arms and pulled them behind her back.

A single tear fell from my face. "You killed him."

"Are you sure, you don't want to change your mind?" She replied with a smile.

I gave her one in disbelief. After all this, she still wouldn't give up. My heart ached and yearned, hoped that a miracle would happen. That Lucas would be saved.

"I'm sorry..." I started. Her eyes widened at my choice of words. But I knew better.

"...for going to do something right now that only you would do!"

I ran forward and drove the stake through her heart. She gasped and her eyes closed almost right after. Without hesitation, Balthazar handed me his sword unwillingly.

_Is this the right thing to do? _I froze and thought. She would never stop. Her only motive would be revenge. She would always kill and thirst for blood. I shook my head and screamed.

My arms came down as the sword slashed her neck. I turned away and dropped the weapon. It was over. There would be no more blood being shed. My hand shook as I strode over to Lucas.

The people parted when I reached them, creating something like an aisle. My knees buckled and I put my hands on Lucas' face. His eyes fluttered open. I took hold of his frail hand. He shouldn't have to die like this. No one should have to die like this. He squeezed my hand and I looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry...promise you forget me...Bianca." Lucas whispered.

"I would never..."

"I love..." His mouth made no more sound and his eyes started to close. His grip on my hand slipped and he went limp.

"Lucas..._Lucas...LUCAS!" _I screamed, wanting him to wake up, wanting this nightmare to end. As if that could happen. Tears washed down my face. I slammed the ground with a fist and let my head fall back. Lucas was dead.

I fell on top of him and sobbed silent, painful sobs. A warm breeze passed through the clearing and passed on, carrying Lucas' soul with it.

Two Years Later

Life goes on. Even when you think you can't live on.

I sat at a vacant table with the umbrella on top. The sun was shining brightly on a beautiful August day. Couples and families sat and talked around me oblivious to my past life.

After the war, I decided to put my fantasy life away. I didn't want anything to do with vampires anymore. Of course, I finished my education at a university and still needed blood. I had my ways of acquiring the two. The latter was a bit tricky since I moved into a more civilized place. But I still managed.

Black Cross had made a few more friends-Balthazar and Patrice. They probably did good work together in finding the evil vamps. Charity had apparently not returned since the war. My parents were probably somewhere, living an undercover life. I haven't had _any _contact with them at all. I missed them so much. But someday, I would find them. Just not right now. I still needed time.

A couple of kids ran by my table playing superheroes. I smiled at their cuteness. One of them accidentally bumped my table and caused the latte to spill all over my tank.

"Shoot," I muttered under my breath. I looked for napkins but obviously, when I needed something, they weren't there.

A guy, about my age, appeared like a saviour with loads of napkins in his hands. I took them and mumbled a relieved 'thanks', loud enough for only him to hear.

I cleaned off the latte as much as I could and looked up to see the mysterious guy. It took my eyes a while to adjust to the sun behind me. I gasped and tried to swallow the lump rising in my throat.

He had sandy blonde hair, that hung over his eyes. Coincidentally, they were moss green. My breathing started to get shallow as he held out his hand.

"I'm Lee, that's going to be hard to get out you know," he said with a chuckle. I made myself take his offered hand and shake it. Despite my speedy heart, I laughed.

"May I," He gestured to the chair opposite me.

I nodded and waved him by. He sat down and folded his hands atop the table.

He reminded me so much of Lucas. I promised him I wouldn't forget him. But would he want me to move on?

_Of course._

I bit my lip at the mental voice and smiled. I will always love him...in a way. Some may say that love is the best feeling while others say it stinks. But for me, it's something magical. How can you believe that something as complicated as a feeling, can have such a _huge _impact in life.

Love is complicated, yes. But people would go to the ends of the earth to find it. To ordinary humans, who have ordinary lives, it's the closest things that they'll ever get to magic.

Lee smiled at me and I couldn't help but smiling back. Maybe it wasn't too late to find my happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

**HEY HEY~~**

**SO THAT'S THE END OF FLAWLESS!!! HOPED YOU GUYS LOVED IT!! CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY ON THE VAMPIRE DIARIES...**

**BY THE BY, I WILL _TRY_ TO MAKE ONE-SHOTS FOR DIFFERENT STORIES AS WELL **

**REVIEW!! THANKS A LOT FOR READING IT 3**

**-TRUsong**


End file.
